


Sweet Surrender

by TheFirstMrsHummel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Post series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMrsHummel/pseuds/TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: David and Patrick talk about the happy ending massage. Sexy times ensue.  That’s it, that’s the fic.
Relationships: David Rose/Other(s), Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> While I understand that some people are upset about the Happy Ending massage, I am not one of those people. If you are one of those people, apologies but this story is probably not for you. 
> 
> I am also well aware that legitimate Massage Therapists are not sex workers and do not provide happy endings for their clients. This story resides in the entirely fictional world of Schitt’s Creek.

David sighed happily, sinking into the fresh-smelling sheets draped over the portable massage table. He was more relaxed than he’d been in what seemed like months, lulled into a cloud of cottony softness thanks to gentle music, a flickering candle, and heavenly verbena-lavender scented massage oil. Not to mention the strong, firm hands of the massage therapist Patrick had hired rubbing every tense knot out of his muscles. He’d introduced himself to David upon arrival, but at the moment David could barely remember his own name, let alone that of a stranger. He reveled in the easy pleasure, in not only the physical sensation, but the knowledge that his beloved fiancé had wanted to make sure he was pampered and relaxed on their special day. No one had ever made David feel so loved, so cherished and cared for. He was so, so lucky to have Patrick as his soon-to-be husband.

When the massage therapist urged David to turn onto his back, David complied and started back up with deep breaths in and out. His exhale was cut off abruptly when he felt an unmistakable pressure against his soft cock, caressing gently over the top sheet.

“Woah,” David said, raising his head and opening his eyes. Sure enough, the massage therapist was rubbing his hand lightly over David’s groin. The friction was causing his cock to plump up, something that even his mushy brain registered as not normal for a typical massage.

“It’s okay. Your fiancé specifically told me to take very good care of you. I don’t want to let him down. Or you.”

David watched, detachedly stunned as the man’s hand slipped under the sheet, falling back onto the table when he felt strong, slick fingers gripping his hardening length. “Patrick paid for this?”

“He was very generous. Just lay back and relax.”

David melted into the table, closing his eyes and letting his body take over. It wasn’t like when Patrick touched him; there was no joy or connection, no desire to do anything but lay back and feel the purely physical satisfaction of having his cock expertly worked, efficiently and effectively. It didn’t take long for David to come, gasping quietly as he released into the massage therapist’s hand.

Once he’d recovered, David smiled and sat up on his elbows. “Thanks, that was really good. I’m going to take a shower now. You’ll see yourself out?”

After being assured that he would, David took a long, luxurious shower. He followed it up with multiple applications of body milk and another two added steps to his usual nine-step facial routine. He was getting married today, after all. He slipped back into his clothes and brewed a cup of vanilla licorice tea, settling comfortably on the bed to wait for Patrick to return.

It wasn’t exactly the return David was expecting. The reveal that Schitt’s Creek town hall was the new venue for their wedding wasn’t the most welcome surprise, though it was hard to feel any real annoyance, as relaxed as he was. Finding out that Patrick hadn’t intended for the massage to include a happy ending was more of a shock though. David had truly felt terrible about the miscommunication, if not the resulting affect on his stress levels, and he was relieved when Patrick seemed to understand how the wires had gotten crossed. If he hadn’t thought Patrick was on board he would have turned down the handjob without a single regret.

About a month after the wedding, Patrick and David lay in bed after a long day at the store followed by a few hours of starting to pack their belongings for the eventual move to their new house. David was the little spoon, as he often preferred, one of Patrick’s arms under his neck and the palm of his other hand flat against his sternum. Just as David was drifting off, he felt Patrick’s hand slide down his chest and belly, then ghost almost imperceptibly over his clothed cock.

“Mmm,” David hummed, thrusting forward gently into the faint pressure. He was tired, but not nearly tired enough to turn down sex with his newly minted husband.

Patrick reacted predictably to David’s encouragement, pressing harder and cupping his palm over the hardening column beneath David’s thin sleep pants. “This okay?” he whispered.

“More than okay.” David could feel Patrick’s dick firming up against his ass and smiled. “Feels so good.”

Patrick shifted, hid hand drifting up and toying with David’s waistband. “Tell me about it.”

“About what?”

“The happy ending.”

David froze for a moment. “Why?”

“It took me a while to get used to the idea that someone else got to make you come on our wedding day. I wasn’t really jealous, I mean, I know it didn’t mean anything to you. But lately I’ve been thinking about that talk we had before we went to Jake’s apartment, about how hot it could be to watch him getting each of us off. I thought about what it would be like if I was able to watch the guy I hired touch you like that, and somewhere along the way it became way less weird and a lot more sexy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Patrick’s hand finally slid into David’s pants, wrapping his warm palm around his erection and giving it a few slow, gentle strokes. “Sex doesn’t need to be the thing that defines our commitment to each other. Our love and intimacy together is much more important to me, I’m starting to realize. I spent most of my life thinking that marriage had to fit into this neat little box with a bunch of rules. Marry a nice girl. Have kids. Never have sex or fool around with anyone who isn’t your wife.”

“Patrick,” breathed David, his heart swelling with love and empathy. Once again he marveled at how strong Patrick had been to turn his back on so many expectations and embark on a new journey of what life could be like as an out, queer person.

“You gave me the opportunity, the courage to break those rules if I wanted to. Gave me the choice of when and where and how to follow or not follow them. Your love gives me wings, David. It always has.”

“I love you so much,” David gasped. “Patrick, I love you.”

He felt Patrick press a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I know you do. I love you too. Now tell me about the happy ending.”

“It was good for me. The massage therapist-“

“Todd.”

“Oh, was that his name? Anyway, Todd was excellent at his job.” Patrick’s hand sped up on David’s dick, so he continued. “I was on my stomach at first, all relaxed from the back and neck massage, and the half of one of your painkillers from dental surgery I treated myself to. Then he asked me to turn over. He held up the sheet and looked away, it was all very clinical and expected. Until it wasn’t.”

Patrick’s hand both slowed and tightened at the same time. At first David was concerned that maybe doing this wasn’t such a great idea after all, but then he felt Patrick’s hips begin to thrust shallowly against his ass.

“Is that when he touched you like this?” Patrick’s voice was low and gravely, and David shivered with want.

“He rubbed me over the sheet first. I started to get hard so I looked up at him, and he told me it was okay, that you’d asked him to do that for me. I remembered what you said before you left, that I was just supposed to be calm and let him do his job. I asked if you paid for it, and he said you were very generous, which I took as a yes. And then he put his hand under the sheet and touched my bare cock.”

Patrick groaned, his dick steely hard against the softness of David’s ass. He let go and pushed David’s pants down, pulling them off entirely with his foot. Then he did the same with his own pajama bottoms, leaving them both nude from the waist down. Patrick settled back into their original position, gripping David’s cock firmly and starting to stroke again. “What did it feel like?”

“He had strong hands with soft skin, and he used a lot of the massage oil. It was so slick, so slippery.”

“Get me the lube, David.”

David scrambled to comply, handing the small bottle to Patrick and collapsing back on his side next to him as quickly as he could. He heard the snick of the cap opening, then Patrick’s hand returned, this time wet and gliding smoothly over his cock.

“It was good,” David continued. “I’d been in my own head all morning, and it was so nice with everything falling apart to just let all of it go and be nothing more than a body feeling pleasure.”

“I’m glad. It wasn’t what I planned, but I’m glad that it helped you.”

“I like this much better, though. You not only know how to make my body feel good, but my mind and heart and soul too. I meant it when I said nothing compares to you. Anything I’ve ever done with other people pales in comparison to sex with my husband, with the love of my life. When you make me come I feel it in every single part of me.”

“God, David. Turn over.”

The moment David shifted over Patrick kissed him, unerringly finding his lips in the dark. Their tongues tangled messily as their lower bodies thrust against each other, the lube on Patrick’s hand and David’s cock spreading slick between them.

“I’m so close.” David felt the hot swirling in his gut and the tremble of his thighs that signaled his inevitable release.

“Me too,” said Patrick.

It caused a rush of heat to course through David’s body, tingling sparks surging through his blood all the way to his fingers and toes. Patrick was all around him, surrounding David with his familiar scent and the thready, needy noises he always made when he was about to come.

“Fuck!” David cried out, every muscle coiling tightly and then releasing as he spilled over Patrick’s hand and their rutting cocks. The orgasm from the happy ending had been pleasurable, the way a long stretch after exercise felt good. But this felt like being turned inside out and put back together again even better than before, every single time.

“David!” Patrick shouted, jerking and trembling as he followed, and that was the best part too. Not only losing himself completely, but knowing that he had the same effect on Patrick. Being vulnerable and laid bare with together with another person like he’d never been before, and never would be with anyone else again.

They collapsed onto their backs, their breathing after a while finally returning to normal. David saw Patrick’s head turn towards him in his peripheral vision, so he craned his neck to the side as well. Patrick’s grin was enormous in the dim light, his eyes sparkling with happiness. They both started to giggle, turning back towards each other to kiss and lick into each other’s mouths.

“So how was your happy ending tonight?” Patrick asked, when they finally broke apart.

“The happiest,” said David, tracing Patrick’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I’m so glad I got to have my happily ever after with you.”


End file.
